Halloween 1923
by Cullen Ardley Inc
Summary: Se acerca Halloween y la línea que separa este mundo del de los que ya no están se hace más delgada. Al menos eso es lo que creen Archie y Annie que sucede con su pequeño hijo Alistair.


Lo prometido es deuda, aquí hay más de las aventuras de nuestros vampiros favoritos. Esperamos que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Halloween 1923**

–¡A desayunar!

–¡Ya voy mami!

Era una fresca mañana de otoño en la mansión Cornwell y el pequeño Alistair bajó corriendo las escaleras con una de las mucamas detrás de él tratando de seguirle el paso. En el comedor ya estaban sus padres sentados a la mesa, su padre bajó el periódico en cuanto lo oyó entrar y sonrió. El chico se dirigió primero a su madre quien lo estrechó y lo besó tiernamente, luego fue el turno de su padre quien también lo saludó con cariño, luego tomó su lugar en la mesa y los criados sirvieron el desayuno.

–Mami, este _scone_ no es tan rico como el que tú preparas –declaró el pequeño.

–Alistair, ya sabes que tu mamá ahorita no puede pasar tanto tiempo en la cocina, el doctor le dijo…

–Ya sé papi, que descanse mucho para que mi hermanito llegue bien –interrumpió el niño–. ¿Cuánto falta para eso?

–Todavía faltan unos meses –dijo Archie tomando la mano de Annie entre las suyas y depositando un beso ahí.

–Pero para Halloween te prepararé los pastelillos de calabaza que tanto te gustan ¿sí corazón? –ofreció Annie.

–¡Sí mami, gracias! Eso es en dos días, ya quiero que venga Anthony para que comamos dulces y pesquemos manzanas y comamos _scones_ rellenos.

–Y este año además de una calabaza podremos decorar un nabo, como hacían nuestros antepasados en Escocia. Tu tío Albert trajo algunos de su último viaje –informó Archie a su hijo.

–Oye ¿y no quieres que venga también Rosemary? –preguntó Annie

–¡No!, no hace más que llorar y por su culpa regañan a Anthony –fue la respuesta del chico.

–Pues también va a venir, ustedes como los mayores tienen que cuidarla –dijo Archie, sabiendo que probablemente a la hora de la fiesta la nena quizá ya estaría dormida.

–Papi, ¿crees que también venga el tío Stear?

–Yo creo que sí hijo, sabes que ese día las almas de los que ya no están se acercan a nosotros.

–Pero yo quiero que venga él y que juegue con nosotros.

–Eso no se puede mi amor.

–¡Sí se puede!, ¡yo se lo voy a pedir hoy en la noche!, seguro que también viene hoy a verme. Ayer vino.

–Querrás decir que soñaste con él corazón –dijo Annie con dulzura.

–No, me vino a ver, estaba en el árbol afuera de mi ventana, me dijo hola con la mano.

Annie y Archie se miraron extrañados, sabían que Alistair podía ser fantasioso y era un niño muy creativo, pero afirmar que Stear lo había visitado, era algo fuera de lo común. Ellos se aseguraban que el niño supiera todo acerca de su tío y en la casa había varios retratos suyos y en ocasiones le pedía a su papá que le contara historias de ellos cuando eran niños, así que no sería del todo raro que soñara con él. Terminaron en silencio de desayunar y cuando el pequeño se levantó para ir a tomar sus lecciones, los Cornwell se quedaron ahí un momento más, decidieron que le pedirían al vigilante poner atención a la ventana del niño y ellos darían algunas vueltas en la noche, por si acaso.

Al principio de la noche Annie se asomó a la habitación de su hijo pero no vio nada extraño, más tarde fue el turno de Archie y como tampoco vio nada fuera de lugar regresó a su alcoba y cuando se metió entre las sábanas, Annie se despertó.

–¿Todo bien mi amor? –le preguntó a su esposo.

–Sí cariño, perdón por despertarte. Anda duérmete, necesitas descansar, tú y el bebé también –dijo él mientras acariciaba el incipiente bulto que se formaba en el vientre de Annie.

–Lo sé –dijo ella con una sonrisa que rápidamente se transformó en un gesto triste–, pero es que te extraño…

–¿Cómo que me extrañas? Si estoy aquí a tu lado –decía mientras la abrazaba.

–Ya sabes, extraño que me acaricies, como solo tú sabes.

–Ya sabes que el doctor dijo que nada de ser bruscos, tendremos que esperar unos meses.

–Sí pero en unos meses estaré enorme y ya no me querrás –sollozaba Annie.

–No digas eso, sabes bien que ver los cambios de tu cuerpo y saber que mi semilla te puso así, me vuelve loco. Cuando estábamos esperando a Alistair, nos las ingeniamos muy bien para amarnos y yo me encargaré que así sea esta vez –dijo él al tiempo que besaba su frente y sus mejillas.

Una vez que Annie se tranquilizó los dos se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato. Pero a la mañana siguiente cuando Annie fue a despertar a su hijo, se encontró que sobre el escritorio estaba un viejo carrusel de cuerda que se había estropeado hacía mucho de tanto que Alistair jugaba con él. Se acercó al juguete, le dio cuerda y para su sorpresa descubrió que funcionaba. La música despertó al niño que la saludó sonriente.

–¡Buenos días mami! –y le extendió sus bracitos. Annie se acercó y correspondió al abrazo.

–Buenos días corazón, ¿qué hace ahí ese carrusel?

–Anoche tío Stear lo reparó.

–Alistair, tú sabes que eso no es…

–¡Sí es cierto mamá! –interrumpió el niño.

–Entonces ¿él estuvo aquí, en tu cuarto? –dijo Annie cambiando de estrategia.

–No, estaba en aquel árbol, puede mover cosas desde lejos.

En ese momento Archie, que había presenciado la escena desde la puerta, entró. También abrazó a su hijo y una vez que estuvieron los tres recargados en la cama, le pidió que siguiera.

–Tía Patty estaba con él.

Annie y Archie se miraron, sí le habían hablado de Patty, pero lo cierto es que no tanto, solamente la mencionaban ocasionalmente como la novia de tío Stear, que había ido a reunirse con él al cielo y había solo un par de fotos de ella en la casa, principalmente de las bodas de Annie y de Candy. En realidad, Alistair tenía pocos meses de haber nacido cuando Patty había fallecido, al tener éxito en un nuevo intento de suicidio, motivado por la pena de haber perdido a su único amor, aseguraban muchos.

–Bueno, es mejor que nos apuremos o el desayuno que Margaret preparó se enfriará –dijo Annie rompiendo el silencio.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, Annie permaneció en su habitación casi todo el día y solo entraba el ama de llaves para consultarle sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de Halloween que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente; misma razón por la cual ella descansaba, para estar en condiciones. Cuando Archie llegó a casa su esposa ya lo esperaba en el salón del piano con el té servido, mientras él bebía un poco, ella aprovechó los momentos de paz para tocar algo, ya que Alistair estaba con su tutor practicando dibujo en el área destinada a sus lecciones. En eso estaban cuando el pequeño entró contento al salón, llevaba en la mano los dibujos que había hecho. Annie dejó de tocar y fue a reunirse con Archie al sillón.

–Hola hijo ¿y el señor Smith? –saludó él.

–Ya se fue, pero les traigo lo que hicimos, bueno yo lo hice él nada más me pasó los lápices de colores –dijo y les mostró dos hojas de papel–, son tío Stear y tía Patty.

Archie sonrió y vio los dibujos, no era la primera vez que el niño dibujaba a su difunto tío.

–Oye tus trazos cada vez están mejor, pero hay dos errores: te faltan los anteojos y le pusiste los ojos dorados, él los tenía café oscuro.

–Ya no usa los lentes y sus ojos ahora son dorados; mira, también los de la tía.

Archie vio con asombro el dibujo de Patty, también sin lentes y con los ojos de un dorado inusual, además de que la había dibujado con el rostro más delgado. Pero era normal que se equivocara en eso, no había visto tantas fotos de ella como de Stear. Annie también los observó pero no tuvo pensamientos suspicaces, había concluido que era una etapa más de su hijo. Archie guardó los dibujos y en silencio se hizo el firme propósito de velar más celosamente la habitación de su hijo. Pero no pudo, en cuanto se acostó un pesado sueño lo invadió y se durmió de inmediato. Despertó en la madrugada, poco antes de que amaneciera y corrió a ver al niño. Lo encontró dormido en su camita, pero la ventana estaba abierta, le pareció que el árbol se movía de forma extraña. Cerró pronto la ventana y se acercó a su hijo, notó que sonreía en sueños y su frente estaba un poco más fría de lo normal. "Seguramente por la ventana abierta" se dijo y volvió a su habitación, no pudo evitar sentirse melancólico, él también deseaba ver a su hermano aunque fuera en sueños, sobre todo si eran tan realistas como evidentemente los tenía su hijito.

A la mañana siguiente, reinó la algarabía en el hogar de los Cornwell mientras preparaban el festejo de Halloween, que en esa ocasión se celebraría ahí. Poco después de la hora de la comida llegaría Anthony Ardley para empezar a decorar su calabaza junto con Alistair y tal vez también se les unieran Beatrice y Jake Leagan, hijos de Neal. Sorprendentemente los pequeños eran agradables, su madre había resultado una buena mujer que se preocupaba por ellos y si bien no se podía decir que Neal era el más amoroso de los padres procuraba no ausentarse tanto de la vida de sus hijos como su propio padre había hecho con él. Además procuraba que sus hijos, a diferencia de él, llevaran una buena relación con sus primos, por lo que soportaba estoicamente las reuniones familiares, solo por ellos. Él se limitaba a beber una o dos copas y fumar en compañía de los caballeros, hablaba poco y casi solo de negocios cuando alguien se dirigía a él. Su esposa, por otro lado, se llevaba muy bien con Annie y Candy, quienes sabiendo lo desagradable que podía ser Eliza, habían acogido a la chica, que era algunos años más joven que ellas. Beatrice les aseguraba que Neal, era un excelente esposo.

El resto de los invitados se les unirían al caer la tarde. A la hora de comer, la familia pudo sentarse un momento para tomar aire antes que empezara todo. Mientras esperaban que Alistair se lavara las manos, Annie y Archie disfrutaban de un tierno momento a solas, tomados de las manos y contemplándose el uno al otro. Habían sufrido mucho al perder a Stear y luego unos años después, a Patty a quien ambos querían como a una hermana. Su único consuelo era pensar que ellos se habrían ya reunido. Esa tarde decidieron que si la criatura que esperaban era niña se llamaría Patricia o Patrick si era niño. Cuando su hijo se les unió Archie le pidió que les contara sobre el sueño que había tenido con Stear.

–Oh, pero no fue un sueño papi. Él y la tía de verdad estuvieron en mi habitación. Los invité a venir a la fiesta.

–¿Y qué te dijeron cariño? –preguntó Annie, maravillada con la inventiva de su hijo, pues se había convencido que de fantasías se trataba.

–No pueden venir, la luz del sol les hace daño y no pueden comer lo que va a haber, pero les gustaría mucho. Jugaron conmigo un rato y tía Patty me pidió que la dejara cargarme, y tío Stear nos abrazó a los dos. Como me dio frío en sus brazos me volvieron a poner en la cama y me taparon y me contaron cuentos.

Más tarde, la fiesta era todo un éxito, todos lucían originales disfraces y los niños se divertían pescando manzanas y comiendo _scones_ rellenos colgados de una cuerda. En algún momento Archie llamó a Albert a su estudio para mostrarle los dibujos que Alistair había hecho, el patriarca miró los dibujos detenidamente, sonrió y le dijo a Archie que le parecían muy buenos. Cuando este señaló los ojos dorados, Albert le restó importancia diciendo que Anthony a veces dibujaba manzanas azules. Pronto se unieron de nuevo a la animada fiesta, que ahora amenizaba el señor Cornwell contando historias de miedo a su audiencia. Nadie se percató de dos pares de ojos fríos que observaban toda la escena en la lejanía.

Eliza Leagan llegó junto con su hermano y luciendo una gran panza de embarazada, con gesto un tanto a la defensiva y un tanto avergonzado. A pesar de sus negativas, Neal insistió en que les acompañara a él y a su familia a la fiesta organizada por los Cornwell.

Eliza había quedado condenada al ostracismo desde su affaire con Alonzo Mancino, conde de Saboya–Austa, o más bien, así se había presentado el hombre moreno, alto, apuesto, de ojos verdes y cabellos sedosos y negros como ala de cuervo, que al recibir la luz, lanzaban destellos azulados. Eliza se enamoró como una boba. Era la última de las "jóvenes" Ardley que permanecía soltera, y con sus veinticinco años de edad, ya podía considerarse una solterona en toda la regla. Así que, cuando Alonzo apareció en su vida, especialmente enviado desde del cielo para la pelirroja (o así lo pensó ella en el primer momento), se prendió a él como lapa. El conde se portó de lo más amable con ella y se dedicó a enamorarla de manera muy diferente a lo que Eliza estaba acostumbrada. La mujer se había ganado el rechazo de la sociedad de Chicago desde el fallido compromiso forzado entre Neal y Candy; al regresar de Florida, después de un par de años de exilio, Neal había recapacitado y fue cuando conoció a Beatrice, quien se convirtió en su esposa y logró la transformación del malcriado y caprichoso joven.

Así, Eliza fue quedando relegada, incluso en las familias Leagan, Ardley y Cornwell. Ya no era una debutante, no era una mujer casada, no era una mujer de clase trabajadora, que tuviese que ganarse la vida; sus días transcurrían entre compras y cotilleos con las pocas familias que le recibían, y procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la tía abuela Elroy, algo no siempre fácil de lograr, ya que la Mansión Ardley de Chicago era el hogar del patriarca y de su esposa, y ella se daba cuenta que William todavía desconfiaba de ella y no acababa de digerir su presencia cerca de su adorada Candy. Así, cuando el conde Alonzo apareció, Eliza cayó, como vulgarmente se dice, redondita en sus brazos.

–¡Oh, _cara_! –le dijo después de un mes de pretenderla–. He de confesarte que me acerqué a ti buscando la oportunidad de contactar a tu tío William, a fin de poder hacer negocios con él –le tomó las manos y depositó un beso suave en los labios de la mujer–. Pero, me he enamorado de ti, _cara mía_ , no me interesa nada más que amarte y casarme contigo.

El acento italiano hizo derretir las entrañas de la ingenua mujer y Alonzo y Eliza comenzaron a tejer planes para casarse, y entre dulces promesas y besos; las caricias subieron de tono, hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias y la entrega fue total ¿qué sucedió? Lo previsible; Eliza resultó embarazada. Con lo que no contó Alonzo, fue que, al declarar su intención de casarse con ella, el padre la novia, su hermano y, por supuesto, el patriarca de la familia le citaran en privado y le revelaran que conocían el fraude que era el supuesto "conde", quien lo que buscaba era casarse con la heredera de la familia Leagan y escapar con la fortuna con la cual pudiera alzarse. Neal le pegó un buen puñetazo, mientras Raymond Leagan contenía a un William Ardley furioso ante el daño que Alonzo había ocasionado a su familia.

Así, el italiano huyó por piernas, ante la amenaza (que William pensaba cumplir a cuenta cabal), de refundirlo en la cárcel, pues la investigación a la cual lo sometieron (sin que se diera cuenta), arrojó el perfil de un pájaro de cuentas buscado en Italia y en otros países europeos. Eliza quedó recluida en su hogar, apoyada por sus padres, aunque tuvo que soportar las lágrimas y reproches de su madre.

Ese día de Halloween, Annie y Archie la habían invitado, a instancias de la tía Elroy, quien se encontraba preocupada por la depresión en la cual Eliza se había sumido. Candy y William habían insistido en la invitación, y Neal y Beatrice incluso fueron a buscarla a la casa Leagan. Sin embargo, la futura madre se sentía de lo más incómoda, porque, aunque nadie le decía nada, no podía evitar las miraditas despectivas, burlonas y de compasión (en el mejor de los casos), que los invitados, sobre todo las mujeres, le dirigían. ¡Qué caída tan humillante para la altiva, altanera y grosera Eliza Leagan! Ella, con su ambición, ahora se veía condenada a uno de los peores destinos a los que una mujer de su posición podía haber sido arrojada: madre soltera, mujer burlada y ultrajada en los más íntimo que una mujer tiene: su corazón. Ella lo había entregado con todo su amor a un hombre que se burló de ella y que jugó con sus sentimientos y con su cuerpo, para que más que la verdad. Y no era que no hubiese disfrutado el estar entre sus brazos y sentirle cabalgar entre sus piernas. Pero el precio había sido demasiado alto y ella lo pagaría toda la vida.

–Eliza, ven al salón, hace frío y no es bueno para ti y el bebé estar en la terraza –pidió Neal, cuando la descubrió medio oculta entre las sombras, ya que la había buscado casi en cuanto se desapareció del salón principal.

–¡No quiero estar adentro! –exclamó Eliza.

–El bebé… –inició Neal.

–¡No me importa nada el bebé! –Eliza escupió la última palabra con el tono de una grosería–. ¡No lo quiero y lo daré en adopción!

–Eliza, sabes que cuentas con nosotros –replicó Neal, tratando de calmarla–. Te apoyaremos.

–¡¿Me apoyarán?! –gritó Eliza–. ¿Tú crees que quiero recordar lo sucedido o hacerme cargo de un hijo al que no quiero? ¡Claro que no! ¡Bastante ha sido con que me obligaran a asistir a esta ridícula fiesta!

Eliza entró a zancadas al salón, dejando a un Neal molesto y preocupado, no por los gritos que su hermana le dirigiera, sino por el dolor que sufría. "Justicia divina", lo habían calificado los rumores que él escuchara desde que se confirmó la noticia de la próxima maternidad de su hermana. Pero era su propia sangre y carne quien estaba viviendo ese infierno. Más allá del escándalo social, lo que le podía a Neal era ver tan perdida a su hermana. Acabó por entrar a con paso cansino al salón, a fin de acompañar a su familia.

Dos pares de ojos dorados habían sido testigos del exabrupto de la mujer embarazada y del joven moreno; dos pares de oídos muy finos escucharon el intercambio de gritos. Patricia suspiró profundamente, añorando y deseando lo que estaba prohibido para ella. Alistair se sentía triste por su familia y por su amada. Ya había vivido el dolor que su violenta desaparición y supuesta muerte habían producido, por eso los buscaba incesantemente, secundado por Patricia, a pesar del riesgo que corría al estar tan cerca de sus seres amados. Habían aprendido a controlar su sed, pero en algún momento el instinto los podía traicionar; para ella era particularmente difícil.

–¿Sabes, mi amor, lo que me parece más triste? –preguntó con voz de campanilla rota Patricia–. Que Eliza no sabe la bendición con la ha sido tocada.

Stear la abrazó, y Patricia le besó con suavidad y labios fríos.

–No te preocupes, amor. Haremos que todo se arregle –aseguró la vampira.

Los dos gloriosos rostros se volvieron para disfrutar de la fiesta, donde los pequeños de la familia reían felices, mientras participaban en juegos y comían dulces.

Esa noche, Eliza soñó por vez primera con su bebé; ella caminaba por un bosquecillo que le recordaba Lakewood, con la calidez y la luz del sol sobre su piel, mientras escuchaba el llanto atrayente de un infante, que la llevó hasta un claro, donde, entre sábanas blancas, encontró un precioso recién nacido, cuyo llanto cesó en cuanto ella se acercó a mirarle. El bebé le sonrió con amor y Eliza se inclinó a tomarlo en brazos y arrullarlo. Despertó de golpe, con la sensación de calidez cosquilleándole en el corazón. Por vez primera, acarició con cuidado y dulzura su vientre, por vez primera, no sintió el odio irracional y galvánico que se apoderó de ella cuando se enteró del fraude de Alonzo. Por vez primera, la idea de ser madre no le causó repudio, sino que la esperanza de una vida más plena comenzó a nacer.

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado y los invitados se habían retirado, los anfitriones arroparon a su hijo y se retiraron a su alcoba. Ambos se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato y tuvieron sueños agradables, de días felices con aquellos que ya no estaban en este mundo. Entre los árboles que daban a la habitación del pequeño Alistair, el tío por el cual lo habían nombrado observaba al niño dormir. De un ágil y sigiloso salto se le unió su amada Patricia.

–Listo cariño, ya están dormidos, como en el almuerzo escuchamos que nos extrañan, esta noche hice que soñaran con nosotros, es una manera de hacerles saber que estamos bien. También Eliza tiene dulces sueños hoy.

–Muchas gracias Patricia, mi amor –dijo dándole un beso en la frente–. ¡Mira! Ya se despierta Alistair.

Los dos voltearon a ver al niño y Stear, con un delicado movimiento de su mano corrió el cerrojo que cerraba la ventana desde adentro. De un salto ambos entraron a la habitación, Stear entretuvo al chico haciendo volar el pequeño avión a escala que tenía por ahí mientras Patricia lo acunaba. Cuando el niño se quejó de frío supieron que era hora de irse. Lo arroparon y besaron su frente.

–¿Van a venir mañana?

–No cielito –dijo Patricia quitando un mechón de cabello de su frente–. Mañana ya no vendremos.

–Tal vez el próximo Halloween –dijo Stear con un guiño. Alistair sonrió y pronto cayó en un sueño profundo, obra de su tía.

–¿A dónde iremos ahora? –preguntó Patty.

–Tal vez deberíamos ir a Alaska, a visitar a los primos de Carlisle. Pasar una temporada con ellos –fue la respuesta–. A menos que quieras ir a Irlanda o a Italia.

–No, creo que deberíamos quedarnos un tiempo en este continente. Para seguir visitando a Alistair, pronto crecerá y nos hará preguntas que no podremos contestarle y sus papás dejarán de creer que todo es sueño.

–Tienes razón, la próxima vez hablaré con Albert, a ver qué opina él, si decide pasar nuestro secreto a alguien más de la familia. Pero por lo pronto, nos encaminaremos a Alaska.

Patricia volvió la mirada una vez más a la habitación del pequeño y lanzó un suspiro.

–Quisieras que él fuera tuyo ¿verdad? –preguntó Stear–, me siento tan culpable por haberte quitado esa oportunidad

–Stear, claro que me hubiera gustado tener un bebé, pero yo quería que fuera tuyo y de nadie más y como eso no era posible, elegí quedarme a tu lado. No me arrepiento mi amor.

Stear respondió a estas palabras con un tierno beso, realmente no importaba donde estuvieran, lo importante era que estaban juntos y así sería por la eternidad.

* * *

Notas:

Las actividades que se describen en la fiesta se llevaban a cabo en las fiestas tradicionales en Escocia. El juego de comer scones rellenos atados de una cuerda en Estados Unidos los scones se transformaron en donas.

La historia se desarrolla aproximadamente cuatro años después del final de Medianoche.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por dejarnos sus comentarios. Recuerden que la Gran Calabaza solo trae dulces a quienes dejan review.

Con cariño:

 ** _Lady Lyuva Sol y Sabrina Cornwell._**


End file.
